Nothing is Impossible
by pandorabox82
Summary: In an effort to forget and move on from what the Replicator has wrought in their lives, Aaron takes JJ to the Estate. But what else besides the pleasures of hedonism will she discover that weekend? Written for Jekkah's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going again, Hotch?" JJ asked, looking over at him. She had been intrigued by his proposition to get away from everything for a weekend, and so had readily agreed to going with him. It didn't hurt that she liked him, or that she and Will had separated when he had refused to go to Erin's funeral. Sure, she hadn't been best friends with the woman, but she had supported her through her return back to the BAU. Not attending her funeral had been the last sign of disrespect for her career choice that she was willing to take.

"We are heading out to a place that Rossi introduced to me once, when he realized that I needed somewhere to take my mind off the trials in my life. Now, I have to warn you, you are going to see some things that may shock you, may upset you. But everything you see will be completely consensual. Please keep that in mind."

She frowned slightly, beginning to feel unnerved by what they were driving towards. "Can you give me any other hints, Hotch?"

"We're heading to the Estate."

A sudden awareness dawned in her. "You have membership at the Estate? How can you afford that?"

"Wait, you know what the Estate is?"

"Uh, yeah. My boss at the State Department had membership, as well. I heard him whispering about it to another high ranking official once. It was sort of hard to pin down any details about the Estate, though. Is it really all about sex?"

Hotch nodded, and she felt a blush spread across her face and down her chest. "I was…uncomfortable the first time I went here, too. I saw things just happen that I never expected. And I did things that I never expected. With people I grew to love, in my own way. I need this weekend away, too. I need to bury my grief."

She sighed deeply, thinking about how they had finally identified the bones found in the rubble of Curtis's house as his. Their last tenuous link to Erin had been severed in that moment, and it seemed like it had hit Hotch just as hard as it had hit her. "We have to find a way to move on, Aaron."

"I know." He reached out and she clasped his hand. "So, you'll have to give yourself a nickname for when you're there. All the women have one, to protect them, give them a sense of anonymity. My favorite one was Ice."

The way he said that made JJ wonder who this Ice was, and what she meant to her Aaron. That possessive thought took her aback, and she swallowed hard. "So, do you have any ideas for a good moniker for me?"

His mouth curved up into a secretive smile, and JJ knew that he had something on his mind. "Yes, I do. Cornsilk."

"Going for the blonde jokes, huh?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No, I'm just describing the color of your hair. Your eyes are much too blue to be the color of actual corn flowers. Erin had corn flower blue eyes." They both sighed lightly and she turned her face to look out the window, wishing that she could go back and change time, change the past. "No more sorrow, not on a day like today."

"Yes, Hotch. So, tell me. What is the Estate really like?"

"Freedom. Absolute freedom to explore the pleasure of your body. There, no one looks down on you for any kink you might have, any position you want to try. There are people there who are always up to try something new, though we mostly end up with the same partners time after time. Even here, we fall into the rut of familiarity."

"And who was your most frequent partner?" JJ asked softly. She wanted to know more about the woman who had captured his attention, even if only for a weekend.

"I told you already, her name is Ice. I don't think she'll be there this weekend. I thought I had heard that she had moved on." There was a note of pain in his voice, and she wondered just how much the woman had meant to him. "She is beautiful, and burns like only the coldest ice can. I wish that you could have met her, the real her."

Once more, JJ wondered about this Ice, who had so captured his thoughts and heart. "Do you think I would have liked her?"

"Probably not at first, but once you had felt the amazing things her lips, her tongue, her fingers, could do, your opinion would change. Mine certainly did." He seemed to drift off into the land of memory, a place that he often escaped to when he was remembering the people that he had loved and lost. JJ made a soft sound in the back of her throat and reached out to caress his shoulder.

Aaron turned to look at her, a soft, sad, smile on his face. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Sorry, I spaced out for a bit."

She smiled and dipped her chin down onto her chest. "I like you."

"I like you, too. It's one of the reasons that we work so well together."

"No, Aaron, I like you."

"I do, too. I would never have asked you to do this weekend if I didn't. I'm a profiler, Jen, the same as you. I'm good at deducing feelings, even if I never acted on them, in respect of Will. I would never do anything that would have jeopardized that relationship." He turned his face towards her and smiled gently. "I respect you too much to do anything that would hurt you."

"If you keep talking like that, I might just fall in love with you, Aaron." JJ hadn't meant to say those words aloud, but somehow they just slipped out and she had no way to call them back.

There was a long pause and she wondered what was going through his brain. The longer the silence continued, the more self-conscious she felt and she began to curl up on herself, seeking some way to make herself smaller, less noticeable. "I think that I might fall in love with you, too, Jen. This isn't the weekend to discuss those feelings, though. I just wanted to focus on our physical selves. Or, would that be too crass?"

"No, I need to work out some of this energy. And you said that there were no strings attached to this, it will almost be like a dream, right?"

"Something like that, yes." His smile turned gentle and she smiled in return. The drive continued on in silence and she let herself relax in her seat, watching the scenery pass by. _The Estate really is off the beaten path_, she thought as the trees became denser. Finally, though, they approached a gate and Aaron hit the buzzer.

"Yes?"

"Aaron Hotchner and guest have arrived for the weekend. I called ahead and vouched for her."

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you. And has your guest settled on her moniker for while she is here?"

Aaron looked over at her and she nodded. "Yes, she's settled on Cornsilk."

"Very good, I'll enter that into the books." The gates swung open and JJ took her first good look at the Estate. A shiver of anticipation travelled down her spine and shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Somehow, she knew that the weekend ahead would prove that nothing was impossible in this life that she led.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron helped her out of the car and she watched as a valet driver pulled away with the car. "Will they bring our bags in?" she asked.

"No, we probably won't need clothes this weekend. And if you want something to wear, I'm sure that someone can find you a negligee." She giggled lowly at the way that word just rolled off his tongue, and tried not to gasp in surprise when he covered her lips in a soft kiss. His lips felt amazing on hers and she moaned a little as he broke the kiss, stepping back to grin at her. "Or…"

"Naked will be fine," she said breathlessly. "And perhaps never emerging from our room?"

"That sounds amazing," JJ murmured, threading her fingers with his as they entered the manse. It was even more imposing on the inside and she felt a flash of panic, shrinking against him, wanting him to protect her.

He seemed to pick up on her need and he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to his side. "Will you show me around? And perhaps get me a stiff drink? I suddenly find myself needing liquid courage."

Aaron nodded and guided her into a sumptuous lounge area. JJ felt her eyes bug out a little as she took in the casual sex going on around her. "It is hard not to stare on your first time here. But really, it's just normal sex."

She tried to nod, only to find her gaze drawn to two women by the window. They were both naked, and one was kneeling on the floor, eating out her partner. As JJ watched, the redhead being eaten out approached orgasm, digging her hands into the curtains as she came. Then she was pulling her partner up her body so that she could kiss her hungrily before lapping at her cheeks and chin. The longer JJ watched, the more turned on she got and she bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud.

"Here, I got you a mudslide. I know how much you like them."

"Oh, I was expecting you to grab me a beer. Or do they not serve that here?" she asked, trying to sound completely nonchalant, but feeling like she failed miserably.

"No, there's beer on tap. I just thought we'd start with the mixed drinks, at least to start out with. Do you like what you see?"

She took a sip of her drink and nodded. "Am I that obvious?"

"Well, your cheeks are flushed and your pulse is accelerated. Either you're scared or excited, though I do hope that it is the latter, rather than the former." Again, JJ nodded, glancing back over at the women near the window. They had switched positions and the redhead was eating out her partner, her fingers buried in the other woman's quim. "That's Satine and Cherie. They like to christen every room once they get here for the weekend."

Aaron maneuvered her closer to the dup and JJ got her first good look at the women's faces. "That's…"

"Satine and Cherie. Remember, all the ladies here have their monikers, to separate them from their identities. Even now, the social stigma of casual sex is harsher for women to bear. It's not fair, so I guess the founders of this place came up with the monikers so that everyone has a level playing ground." She nodded and he kissed the side of her head, causing her to sigh a little.

"Hey, Aaron, who's the new girl?" Satine asked as she looked up at them, settling back on her haunches.

"This is my friend, Cornsilk. We both needed a weekend away from the grind of our jobs, and she finally agreed to come here with me."

"Ah, you haven't picked a room yet, then. Are you going to be spending any time with Ice? She's been in residence here for the last three weeks, but we've both heard rumors that she isn't seeing anyone. At all. What do you think that bugaboo is about?"

All the blood drained from Aaron's face and she reached her hand out, resting it on his upper arm. "Could you please run that by me one more time?"

"Sure, Aaron. Ice is here, in residence. She's been here for the last twenty one days, according to the gossip mill here, and she has refused to see anyone. She has her meals delivered to her room and someone is doing laundry for her. We just haven't figured out when she's going to make her appearance, if ever. We had a wonderful weekend together about five months back, and we were hoping to experience that again."

Aaron's head tilted to the side as he stared at the women in front of them. The silence between their quartet seemed to stretch on forever and then she heard him clearing his throat before raising his left hand to his face, obviously trying to think of something to say. Only JJ interrupted him. "Look, I know we don't use our real names here, but who is this Ice? Is she someone I know?"  
Satine and Cherie shared a look and JJ felt a small lick of anger grow in her chest. "We keep our anonymity here. We can't say." Satine leaned in and removed Hotch's hand from his face. "We're heading to the play room next, if you and Cornsilk want to join us. It might take both your minds off the mysteries of the universe," she whispered before covering his lips in a searing kiss.

He was breathing heavily by the time the woman broke the kiss, and JJ watched him reach out and run his hand over her ass, squeezing it lightly. The move seemed to flare something inside JJ, and she narrowed her eyes at him a little as she also reached out and ran her hand down Cherie's back, her fingers dancing over the firm flesh of her ass. "Ooh, Satine, we will definitely have to see if Cornsilk is up for an hour alone with us later on."

Cherie leaned in and kissed her passionately, and JJ melted into the buss, wanting it to linger on. Finally, though, Satine tugged her lover away and JJ watched them go. "Aaron?"  
She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "We're going up to Ice's room. I have to see for myself that she's here, that the rumors are true. Follow me."

Aaron grabbed hold of her hand and began to tug her towards the elegant wooden staircase. A small part of her thrilled at this take charge part of him, but she wanted some answers before she blindly followed him anywhere. "Wait. You are going to give me some answers here and now before I go anywhere with you. Who is Ice?"

He looked at her, and the confusion in her eyes physically hurt to see. She reached up and cupped his cheek, running her thumb back and forth. "You know Ice, very well. She…left us, and I thought that it was permanent. I'm surprised Rossi didn't know about this development, however."

JJ pursed her lips and shook her head. "All right, Ice's room. Now." He nodded and led her up the stairs, up to where Ice was waiting. JJ only hoped that she would not be too overwhelmed by whoever rested behind that door.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ took a deep breath as they stopped outside of a room far away from the landing. Butterflies had started dancing in her stomach and she suddenly felt like this was a very bad idea. Nothing good could rest behind that door, or at least, that was how she was feeling at the moment. Biting her lip, she watched as Aaron reached up and scratched on the door.

There was no answer, and she let her shoulders slump in relief. "So, there's no one there. We should just go down to the play room and join Satine and Cherie." She began to tug on his arm when they both heard something fall to the floor in the room. Aaron stiffened a little and jiggled the door handle, finding it locked.

"Open up, Ice! I know you're in there!"

"We should just go, Aaron. It's obvious she doesn't want to see you." JJ had just started to pull him over to the stairs when the door clicked open and she gasped in complete and utter shock. "Er-"

"Ice. It would do you good to remember that." The voice was the same as she remembered, and she stepped forward, reaching out to touch the woman she had thought was dead. Her flesh was warm and giving, and she felt her breath sucked from her lungs. "Come inside before you make a scene."

JJ found herself being dragged inside by the soft hand of Erin Strauss, and she shook her head once more. "You, you died. It wasn't like with Emily, you were dead. Aaron said so. He said that he felt you die in his arms. I, I'm not really here. This is just a dream. A crazy, mixed up dream." She pulled away from Erin and Aaron, trying to find the door.

"Does this feel like a dream, like I'm dead?" Erin asked softly as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her waist, bringing her lips close to the pulse point on JJ's neck. "Or does it feel like I'm alive?"

The whispered words made JJ shiver and she let out a soft mewl as she leaned in closer to the woman, letting her lips press against her neck. "No, you feel very much alive right now." Unconsciously, she arched her neck into the touch of Erin's lips, almost whining for her to continue her pleasant pursuits. But then, she was stepping away from her and smirking.

"I see you heard the rumors about my residence here. Tom was kind enough to let me have my recuperation in this room. He's been very kind. Please, have a seat." Erin, Ice, gestured to the small settee by the window and they moved over towards it. Once Aaron had taken a seat, she curled up in his lap, and JJ watched his arm close protectively around her waist. All Erin was wearing was a thin slip, and JJ smiled at her casual acceptance of near nudity in the face of two of her colleagues.

"Jen, Cornsilk, is right, I felt you die in my arms, you were so cold."

"I'm not cold now."

"Do you still like things rough?"

Erin smiled sadly up at him, shaking her head. "No. Or at least, I don't think that I will. I haven't had sex since Curtis tried to kill me. Davie brought me here, on my request, since anonymity is of the utmost importance. Just because Ice is alive and in residence here does not mean that Erin Strauss is alive out there."

"You can be! Those really were his bones in the house." JJ couldn't keep from telling her the wonderful news. "You could come back to us." Reaching out, she caressed Erin's face before burying her hand in her thick blonde hair. "But not until after our weekend together." Dragging her forward, JJ kissed her passionately, trying to pour all her relief and shock and care into one fleeting embrace. She moaned into the other woman's mouth as she deepened the kiss, pushing her back against the arm of the settee.

"If you don't mind tender and gentle and sweet," Erin whispered as she rested her head on JJ's chest.

"We would never mind that, Ice."

JJ felt Erin smile against her chest. "I think I'm going to give myself a new moniker. I think I want to be called Lady Phoenix."

"I like that, Lady Phoenix," Aaron said as he stood, tugging his tie off his neck and letting it flutter to the floor. Both JJ and Erin watched him strip down to his boxers, and JJ saw that he was already erect, the front of his boxers tenting out. "Come over to the bed, Cornsilk."

"No, Aaron, I want to undress her, if I may." He nodded and Erin turned to look at her, smiling gently. "Do you feel comfortable with that, Cornsilk? May I strip you down?" There was something hesitant under her teasing words, and JJ let her face relax into a smile as she nodded. Leaning up, she captured Erin's lips in another kiss, pulling her down on top of her. Erin deepened the kiss, fitting her leg between JJ's as the kiss lingered on.

"Oh, god, Er- Lady Phoenix, that feels so good," she moaned as she ground herself against the woman's leg, trying to relieve some of the tension in her body.

"Give me some time and I'll make it feel even better," she whispered in her ear before sliding off her and standing up, holding out her hand. JJ slipped her own into it, letting Erin tug her gently to her feet and pull her close for a tender hug. "I might not burn as cold as when I was Ice, but I need to feel once more."

JJ nodded dumbly, trying not to lose the sensation of her boss's long fingers slipping the buttons from their holes on her blouse, the backs of her hands brushing against her skin, causing her to shiver in delight. Finally, Erin tugged the blouse from her pants and finished with the buttons, pushing it from her shoulders to let it pool on the floor.

"I'm surprised Aaron didn't tell them your name was Peaches," Erin murmured as she leaned down and peppered kisses along the tops of her breasts. "It would thoroughly suit your complexion."

JJ could only whimper lightly as Erin dragged her lips down to one of her erect nipples, using the lace of her bra to irritate the peak even more. She stumbled into the touch a little, struggling not to bury her hands in Erin's hair and roughly tug and pull on her hair. "M-more," she said brokenly, and she felt the woman smile against her breast.

"All right, Cornsilk." The words were low, full of desire, and JJ bit her lip in anticipation. Looking over at Hotch, she saw him slowly stroking his hard dick, and she moved her hips restlessly, trying to find a way to relieve the overwhelming desire that was burning in her. "Let's just take these jeans off, all right?"

"Okay," JJ replied a bit breathlessly, looking down at Erin. The woman was smiling up at her enchantingly while letting her fingers make short work of the button and zipper on her fly. It didn't take long for the jeans and her panties to hit the floor, and Erin's eyebrow cocked up, the smile dissolving into a wicked grin. "Lady Phoenix?"

"I am going to enjoy having you," she said as she held out her hand, leading JJ back to the settee. "If you keep that up, you won't be ready for us, Aaron."

"Don't worry, I think we'll have more than enough time between each round to play. Tongue or fingers?"

"Tongue, definitely." He nodded, and JJ wondered what she would experience next.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spread your legs a little, Cornsilk," Erin said as she knelt on the floor in front of her. JJ nodded and complied, reaching up behind her back to unclasp her bra. Erin reached up and stopped her hands, tugging the bra off herself. "Ah, ah, there, honey. This is my pleasurable task."

JJ nodded, letting out a high, keen, whimper, as Erin pinched one of her erect nipples before fitting herself between her legs, leaning in and breathing deeply. She blushed a little at the scrutiny that Erin was paying her, her hips unconsciously arching up as she tried to get closer to Erin. A soft laugh spilled from the woman's lips, and JJ dug one of her hands into the plush arm of the settee, wondering when Erin would relieve her.

"You are an eager thing, aren't you? Aaron is going to love taking you this weekend. I'm flattered that he allowed me this first go with you." JJ's entire body thrummed with energy as she felt those words against her core. Another low moan tumbled from her lips and Erin laughed again, leaning in and pressing her lips against JJ's burning flesh.

"Oh god, please, please!" She knew that she was whining, but she wanted to feel Erin's lips on her, eating her out. Her tongue ran up her slit, lapping at her clit before pulling back once more. It was then that JJ knew that Erin was teasing her, trying to test her endurance, and she smiled as she tried to relax, spreading her legs a little more.

The air was heavy with the scent of their arousal, and she languidly looked over at Hotch, catching his eye. His eyes bored into hers, and JJ ran one of her hands down her body, threading her fingers in Erin's hair and pulling her closer. The woman seemed to take the hint, as she wriggled her tongue between JJ's labia and sought out her clit, thrumming it to an internal rhythm that drove JJ wild.

The orgasm swept over JJ and she tightened her thighs around Erin's head, keeping her there as her pleasure lingered on. Finally, though, she collapsed against the settee, releasing her grip on Erin as she struggled to catch her breath. As her eyes closed, she focused on the harsh sounds of Erin's breathing and wondered if she was up to this strenuousness. "Aaron?" Her voice was warbly, and JJ heard the bed shift as he got up and came to them.

"I've got you, Lady Phoenix." Opening her eyes a little, JJ watched him carry Erin over to the bed. Slowly, he rucked the slip up the woman's body, and JJ got her first look at her. "What's this scar from?" Hotch asked, running his finger along a small incision.

JJ got up and joined them on the bed, sitting at Erin's feet. "Curtis had a knife." Those words tore at JJ's heart, and she picked up one foot, beginning to massage it. "Thank you," the woman murmured, and JJ nodded, working her way up Erin's leg to rub her calf. Erin closed her eyes, and Aaron bent over her, kissing her softly. It was gentle and sweet, but JJ found a flicker of jealousy spurt up in her heart as she watched it linger on. "Ouch."

She felt immediately guilty when she realized that she had dug a little harder than necessary into the other woman's calf, and hot tears flooded her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Come here," Erin whispered, holding out an arm. "It's time to cuddle and rest. Aaron, ring Tom and tell him to bring supper for three up at six. And have your bags brought here, too." A sad smile crossed her lips as JJ snuggled in close, resting her head on her chest. "It's all right to be jealous, Cornsilk. While he might desire my body, he desires your heart," Erin whispered into her ear as she ran her fingers through JJ's hair.

"Erin."

"Ice or Lady Phoenix."

"I don't want to play that role in this room," she murmured, rubbing her head against the soft swell of Erin's breasts. "I want to call you by name, to anchor you here to the living. Is that so wrong?"

"It goes against our rules, honey." Erin ran her hands up and down JJ's back, pulling her closer. "Aaron, will you get the washcloths and clean us up? I am feeling deliciously lazy at the moment."

He nodded and disappeared behind what JJ assumed was the bathroom door. "Why did you send him away?"

"So I could do this without his scrutiny." Gently, she tipped JJ's head up before covering her lips in one of the lushest, softest, most beautiful, kisses she had ever experienced. "He loves you, Jennifer. He's been in love with you since you started with the Bureau. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that. Pursue him with all your heart."

"Your words sound so final…"

"I'm not coming back. I'm going to hole myself up in David's house, once I'm strong enough to be on my own, and do the things I put on the backburner for so long. I am going to be the mother I should have been, and a wife to David."

JJ looked at the woman in her arms and then tugged on her left hand. Bringing it up to her face, she saw that there was an engagement ring there. "That is beautiful, Lady Phoenix," she whispered before kissing Erin softly. The woman sighed against her lips, and JJ felt her free hand creep around and cup her breast, thumbing her nipple absently as the kiss lingered on.

"I thought that we were going to have cuddle time now?" Hotch asked as he rejoined them, holding a wet washcloth.

"This is cuddling, Aaron," Erin replied, a tender smile spreading across her lips. "Soft touches, gentle caresses, loving kisses. Those things are all cuddling, not meant to stoke the fire in our blood, more meant to soothe and be."

He nodded and joined them, sitting next to JJ. "Spread your legs a bit, Lady Phoenix." Erin complied and he washed her, slowly and gently. "Cornsilk?"

JJ complied as well, welcoming the swift, sure, touches. "Will you come back and join us?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Just give me a moment to put this away." She nodded and they scooted over to the middle of the bed.

"This room is gorgeous. How did you manage to claim this as your own?" she asked softly, waiting for Hotch to come back.

"I'm a good fuck, and was up for anything in my prime. The drugs that Curtis fed me, though, those took the wind from my sails. I get tired easily, and I feel pain more sharply. My doctor doesn't know when, or if, that will end. There is a good side effect, though."

"What would that be?"

"Being more sensitive to touch, I get off a lot more easily."

"That's good to hear, Lady Phoenix," Hotch replied as he stretched out along JJ's body. His arm came to rest over both their waists, and she couldn't help but smile as Erin spooned closer to her, their breasts mashing together. "Sleep, you look exhausted."

"I sleep a lot these days, Aaron. I want to hear a story from the outside. Please."

He nodded and cuddled close to JJ, resting his head on her shoulder. "Jack's learning Latin from Reid. He's picking it up a lot more quickly than I thought he would."

"That's a good foundation, Aaron. From there, he can work on the romance languages, French, Spanish…I could have him sit in on my Italian lessons. Well, at least the more appropriate ones. Davie's idea of learning a new language can be, well, I had the penchant to end up nude when I was learning from him. I doubt that will have changed." Hotch chuckled lowly and this seemed to relax Erin, as she began to laugh as well, JJ soon joining in.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin fell asleep in JJ's arms shortly after she had told them another story about how Rossi was teaching her Italian. JJ pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before leaning her head back against Hotch's shoulder. "We have to bring her home with us, you know. She deserves to be home."

"She deserves whatever she wants, Cornsilk." He pressed his lips to the side of her neck and she let out a soft whimper. He stirred against her thigh and she unconsciously ground against him, wanting to come in closer contact. "Is this going to continue outside of this room?" he questioned.

"I want it to. Do you?"

"I do."

"Well, that's good to hear. When she wakes up, we'll work on making love to her together, all right?" He nodded and she smiled through a yawn. "I think I'm going to join her in sleep. I want to be fully ready to spend as much time with her as possible tonight."

"All right, I'll watch over the two of you until then." She nodded and closed her eyes, adoring the feeling of being cocooned in warmth. It didn't take long for her to slip off to sleep, content with where she was for the moment.

When she woke up an hour later, Erin was still sleeping. She awkwardly turned her head to look at Hotch, nodding and grinning slightly. "Get up, I'm going to wake Sleeping Beauty here." He pressed his lips to her cheek softly before scooting off the bed and heading to the foot, resting his arms on it as he watched them.

Gently, JJ disentangled herself from Erin's arms and turned her on her back. JJ straddled her body and kissed Erin's lips softly before placing butterfly kisses on her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and the tiny mole on her cheek. Still, Erin didn't wake up, and JJ pressed forward, putting more weight behind the kisses as she continued down Erin's neck, stopping briefly to lick at her pulse point before dragging her lips down to the gentle rise of the woman's breasts.

A soft groan escaped Erin's lips as JJ drew one nipple between her lips, suckling gently. Looking up, she saw that her eyes were fluttering open. Smiling around her breast, JJ redoubled her efforts, using her tongue to tease the nipple into a stiff peak. Erin buried her hand in JJ's blonde hair, holding her close, and she let her teeth scrape over the peak, enjoying the keening wail that Erin let out. She dragged her lips over to the other peak, pressing her lips to it in short, fast, kisses. Snaking her tongue out, she began to draw abstract patterns over the breast, knowing how much she, herself, adored that.

Then, she darted her tongue out and drew it along the crease beneath Erin's breast, tasting the tangy salt of her sweat that told JJ she was doing something right. The hands in her hair became a bit painful, but she relished the sweet burning. "C-cornsilk," Erin said brokenly, and JJ pressed her lips against that sweet crease before reaching up to disentangle those fingers from her tresses so that she could continue down the woman's body.

Erin took the hint and released her, allowing JJ to bring her lips down to the soft skin of her stomach. "You feel so exquisitely lovely, Lady Phoenix, beneath my lips," she murmured, resting her cheek on the woman's stomach, listening to the gurgle there, the sweet sounds that told her Erin was alive and real and present.

"Cornsilk?"

"Just basking in you, honey." She kissed her belly button before dragging her lips down to her mound, pressing her lips to the soft hair there. The musky scent of Erin overwhelmed her and she breathed in deeply as she parted Erin's legs so that she could nestle between them. JJ made sure to keep her touches soft, gentle, tender, keeping in mind what Erin had told them earlier. She wanted to bring the utmost pleasure to the woman, to let her know how wonderful it was that she was alive. "Oh, my sweet Lady Phoenix."

"Yes," she said lowly, spreading her legs more to give JJ better access to her core. JJ took the hint and ran her fingers along Erin's labia, feeling how wet with anticipation she was. "More?"

"Oh, honey, there is much more where this came from." With smooth, sure, motions, JJ ran her finger around Erin's opening, watching her face as she did so. Erin's eyes closed as she breathed heavily through her mouth. Carefully, JJ slipped two of her fingers inside Erin, crooking them just so, knowing that brought her so much pleasure. Erin's back bowed up, and she smiled, leaning in to lick delicately at Erin's clit as she scissored her fingers in the woman's tight channel.

The first time that she felt Erin was close to orgasm, she backed off, stilling her motions and letting the wave of pleasure build in the woman. It seemed as if she couldn't be quiet, as she murmured low curses and moans. "Aaron, I think she's ready for you," JJ said, looking over her shoulder at him.

He nodded and she slithered over, watching him position himself between Erin's legs before entering her in one sure, swift, stroke. "Fuck," Erin breathed out as she wrapped an arm around Aaron's waist, her other blindly reaching out for JJ. "Cornsilk, come here."

JJ nodded and came to sit up by her head. "What, Lady Phoenix?"

"Let me eat you out again. While you kiss him. It's hot, I promise." JJ grinned at her before leaning in and quickly pressing her lips to Erin's.

"You are devilishly delicious, Lady Phoenix," she whispered as she complied with Erin's request, straddling her face and leaning in to kiss Hotch deeply. Erin's tongue was doing delightful things to her, and she groaned into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her. It was as if her every nerve was alive and on fire, as if she was burning, immolating.

Pulling her lips away from Hotch's, she rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the sounds of their breathing, harsh and thready, filling the room. "You okay there, Cornsilk?"

"Yes, I just, I'm so warm. Everything is shimmering."

"She tends to make one feel that way." She tried to open her mouth to say something else when she felt Erin's hands reach up and cup her breasts, tweaking the nipples in the same tattoo that Hotch was using. Shuddering, she let her orgasm sweep over her body, trying to make certain that most of her weight rested on him rather than Erin.

Finally, they collapsed in a pile of bodies, and she spooned up against Erin once more. "That was amazing, Hotch," she breathed out, resting her head atop Erin's shoulder before turning her head and kissing her cheek softly. "How do you feel, Lady Phoenix?"

"Amazing. Loved. Whole." Erin turned her face and then kissed her gently, only to burst into soft laughter as both their stomachs growled. "Maybe you could call for that tray of food now, Aaron?"

"Certainly. Any special requests?"

"Yes, make sure that Tom sends up both strawberries and whipped cream, along with the usual finger foods." He nodded and reached over for the phone, quietly speaking while JJ snuggled closer to Erin. "I hope you like being fed. It can be one of the most sensuous things, if done properly."

"And I'm certain that you're just dying to show me, aren't you?" Erin nodded, smiling at her, and JJ leaned in to peck at her lips, unable to stop the grin that spread across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Forty minutes after Hotch had called for room service, a soft scratching sound was heard on the door. Hotch got up and padded over to it, letting the sheet fall to the bed. JJ couldn't help but watch him, smiling at the way his ass dimpled as he walked. "He does have a nice ass, doesn't he?" Erin whispered, and she nodded, arching her neck so that the woman could kiss the tendon, nipping at it tenderly.

"Are we eating in bed or at the table?" he asked as he closed the door with his foot, a large tray in his hands.

"The bed will be fine. I'm getting new linens tomorrow, anyway." He nodded and rejoined them. Erin sat up, resting against the headboard and letting the sheet fall to her lap. JJ copied her movements and smiled enchantingly at Hotch.

"What did they bring us to eat?" she said as she looked at the tray. "A bottle of water for each of us, sandwiches, and fruit." She picked up a cluster of grapes and tugged one off, popping it in her mouth before pulling another off and holding it out to Erin. The woman closed her lips around JJ's fingers, sucking the grape into her mouth before running her tongue along her fingers.

"See? Finger foods can be sexy." JJ nodded slowly and pulled off another grape, holding it out. Erin took the hint and closed her lips around her fingers once more, this time applying a little more suction. White hot desire seemed to just spark down JJ's body and she shifted uncomfortably, listening to Erin gently giggle. "Here, let me feed you, too, Cornsilk."

JJ nodded and languidly watched Erin take the grapes from her hand, feeding her. JJ couldn't stop squirming as they continued, her focus honing in on the way Erin's long fingers plucked at the grapes, or the way she made soft sounds of pleasure each time she swallowed a fruit. It took them forever to eat, or so it seemed to JJ, as they all focused on the pleasure of feeding one another, seeing to the others' needs. "Have you thought about taking a bath with us, Lady Phoenix? We should take the time to clean up after all our activities."

"That sounds like a thoroughly delightful idea, Aaron. We'll save the strawberries for later. Thank God Tom sent the whipped cream up in an ice bucket. He knows us too well." Hotch slid off the bed and then held his hand out. Erin accepted it, letting him help her to her feet. She made her way over to the bathroom door, leaning against the jamb and watching him help JJ up.

JJ couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at her as she plastered herself against Hotch, letting him rest his hand on her ass. Erin smiled and motioned with her head for them to join her as she disappeared behind the door. The sound of water began to fill her senses as Hotch led her over to the other room. The moment she stepped into the bathroom, she was overwhelmed by the scent of lilacs and she smiled happily. "How did you know that I love this scent?"

"It's Lady Phoenix's signature, Cornsilk. I've never smelt it on you, though."

"It's rather hard to find anything that has that scent. Most of it is out of my price range." He nodded and she turned her face so that she could look into his eyes. "Henry is a rather expensive child. Penelope has spoiled him a wee bit too much, and now that Will and I are splitting, I think I'm going to end up spoiling him, too."

"I do the same with Jack," Hotch replied as he helped Erin into the large tub. Then he helped JJ in, and she scooted close to Erin, welcoming the gentle arm that came to rest around her shoulders.

"Have you decided where you're going to live yet?" Erin asked tenderly as she rubbed her arm softly.

"Yeah, Will's letting us keep the house, to give Henry some stability. That's the one thing that matters the most in this case, you know?" Erin nodded. "How do you think your children will react to finding out you're alive?"

"I have no clue, Cornsilk. It worries me, though. What if they reject me? I'm certain they must have been devastated." She rested her head on her shoulder as Hotch joined them in the bath. "They may very well hate me until the end of time."

"I highly doubt that, Lady Phoenix. They've been relying on Dave something fierce, they miss you terribly. If you'd like, I can break the news to them, I have some experience in these things, you know."

She laughed gently, rubbing her head against JJ's shoulder. "That might be nice, Aaron. Sometimes it is better to hear the news from an outside source."

JJ nodded slightly as she brought her hand up to finger comb Erin's hair. "I hadn't realized that your children were getting so old. The way that time passes is so weird, you know? I remember seeing pictures of them, that time I was in your office, and they looked so young."

"I'm really bad at updating the photos in my office. I wanted to keep my loves safe to my heart. Especially my Brucie. He has such a tender heart. Sort of like your Jackers, Aaron. When he was born, the umbilical cord was wrapped around his throat. It cut off the oxygen supply. He looks completely normal, acts completely normal, but he's just a little slow when it comes to learning. I love all my children equally, but I have to protect my Brucie. This world would take advantage of him, of his sweet, trusting, nature."

"Oh, my sweet Lady Phoenix," JJ breathed out, resting her head against Erin's. Her hand slipped beneath the water to come to rest on the woman's hip, and she began to tap out a soothing rhythm. "I need to meet your family."

"I would really like that. I just don't know when I'm coming home."

"Well, whenever you do, just give me a call. I can have you all over for supper, or something." Erin nodded before kissing her cheek lightly.

"Aaron, you picked a wonderful partner," she whispered as he picked up a washcloth and began to wash them tenderly. JJ listened to the soft coos and sighs Erin made and smiled, bringing her head closer to Erin's neck so that she could press soft kisses there. "I miss my children so very much."

"You could come home with us, at the end of the weekend," JJ blurted out, biting her lip once the words were out in the ether.

"Maybe I could." A soft sigh escaped Erin's lips, and JJ moved her head so that she could look at Erin. A few tears were slipping down her cheeks, and JJ maneuvered her head so that she could kiss those tears away. "Thank you, Jennifer," she whispered in her ear, and JJ knew that she had deliberately called her by name, to tell her how much that meant to her.

"Any time, honey." They all cuddled up together once Hotch had finished his ministrations. The soothing lapping of the water thoroughly relaxed JJ and she sighed lightly, spreading her hand out across Erin's stomach as she turned on her side to watch her and Hotch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are my ladies up for one last round tonight?" Hotch asked as he dried Erin off.

"I think that would be nice, Aaron," Erin replied softly, leaning into his light touches. He smiled and bent over her, kissing her softly. JJ giggled a little as Hotch lifted Erin up into his arms and carried her out to the bedroom.

She trailed after them, and listened to Erin's soft squeal of exhilaration as Hotch softly dropped her onto the bed. "The bed is still holding up."

"It had better, after the last time…"

"What?" JJ asked as she joined them on the bed, running her fingers up and down Erin's torso. "You simply must fill me in on that story."

"David and I broke the bed once. In the middle of mind blowing sex. It was rather embarrassing, you know, Aaron." She was blushing a little and JJ shook her head. "There's not really more to the story, Cornsilk. I promise." Turning her head, she kissed JJ lightly before looking at Hotch once more. "Now, bring on the strawberries and cream."

"As my lady commands." He padded over to the table where the silver bowls rested and picked them up, handing the berries to Erin. She smiled and plucked a plump berry from the bowl before setting it aside.

Turning to JJ, she gently pushed the woman onto her back and then kissed her delicately. "Here." She bit into the fruit and then kissed her once more. JJ relished the sweet, tangy, flavor of the fruit on her lips and moaned lightly. That sound turned into a squeak as Erin drew circles on her nipples with the berry, the juice running down her breasts. "Would you like to add some whipped cream to this treat, Aaron?"

"Most definitely, Lady Phoenix." He shook the can and added some of the sugary confection to her nipples before setting it back in the dish. "Our dessert looks so delicious, doesn't she?"

Erin nodded and stretched her body out along JJ's before leaning in and starting to lick the whipped cream off. Aaron followed suit on her other breast, and JJ's eyes rolled back in pleasure. It was hard to focus on the sensations, as they were both so very different in their approaches. While Aaron feasted on her, Erin was more subdued, licking and sucking delicately.

JJ had to do something with her hands, and she reached out and fitted one between Erin's legs, finding her wet with anticipation. Smiling a little, she began to tease Erin with her fingers, hoping to drive her to the same brink of distraction, only to gasp when the other woman nipped delicately at her nipple.

"Lady Phoenix!"

"Yes?" she purred, and they smiled at each other before Erin lowered her head once more to her breast, sucking and licking. Hotch nudged JJ's legs apart and she eagerly parted them for him. He felt so right, filling her to completion, and she smiled into his face as she continued to tease Erin, hoping to drive her to orgasm once more.

Erin was the first of them to cum, and JJ withdrew her hand. Hotch picked that hand up and brought it to his lips, slowly licking them clean. Erin had picked out another berry and tapped her finger against JJ's lips. She opened her mouth and Erin placed the berry in it before biting down on the opposite end. Their lips touched in a hungry, needy, kiss, and JJ deepened it as she felt her own orgasm sweep over her body.

Hotch collapsed on her, and she tore her lips away from Erin's so that she could kiss him once before turning back and kissing Erin once more. "You know, Rossi might have something to say about you moving in on his territory."

"Hush, Hotch. She's ours for the weekend, string free, right?" He nodded. "Then I get to love on her as much as I want for the next fifty odd hours. After all, she's alive to us once more." Erin smiled at her before wrapping an arm around her waist, tugging her close. "Tell me more about your children."

"All right. There's my eldest, Karen. She's going to be a lawyer, like her father, she's decided. Already taking the right classes that will help her out after she graduates with her four year degree. My Brucie got a job at our vet, since he loves animals so. Our house has always been sort of a rescue haven. I drew the line at the baby skunks he found in the garden one year. Those went right to the animal sanctuary."

JJ laughed gently as she ran her hand up and down Erin's back. "I really hope that Henry doesn't go through that phase. I'm not really an animal person."

"You didn't have pets growing up?"

"No. After Dad left, there wasn't really any extra money for us, let alone an animal."

Erin nodded a little, leaning in and kissing her sweetly. "Maybe Bruce could help Henry find the perfect pet. All kids need something to look after, even if it is just a fish or a hermit crab." JJ shrugged before kissing her once more. "And then there's my Tabitha. My artist. I was always meaning to get her together with Ms. Garcia, since she's getting into acting lately."

The sigh that erupted from Erin's lips and JJ felt her heart skip a beat. "You'll see them soon, Lady Phoenix, I promise." JJ leaned in and kissed her sweetly once more, feeling Erin melt into her. "And what about Jack, Hotch?"

"He's begging me for a pet, actually. Maybe we could make that an official outing, when we're all home. Sort of like a family date day, where Bruce takes us to the pet store and explains how to take care of various animals. I know Jack's heart is set on a dog, but I don't have the time or space for one, and I can't ask Jess to look after it."

"You know, that would actually be really lovely, Aaron. And I know that Bruce would love to do that for my friends." The way that Erin said those words again caused JJ's heart to lurch, and she pressed her lips against the woman's forehead. "It's nice to know I have friends, after everything I did to push people away for so long."

"We were always there for you, Lady Phoenix," Hotch said lowly, reaching across JJ to caress the woman's face. Erin nuzzled into the touch, pressing her lips against his palm. "So, is this the sleeping arrangement we want tonight? Cornsilk in the middle?"

Erin nodded, snuggling in close to her, maneuvering so that she could rest her head over JJ's heart. "It will be nice to hold on to someone tonight. I've missed being in David's arms. He told me that he didn't want to arouse suspicions by visiting me every weekend, not until it was proven that those were Curtis's bones." She rubbed her head against JJ's breast, and JJ rubbed her back lightly. "I really want to hit the play button on my life again."

"We can help you do that, Lady Phoenix. Sleep now, though. I assume that we are not going to be doing much resting for the next two days." JJ dropped a kiss to the top of Erin's head and let her own eyes flutter closed, falling quickly asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ woke up to sweet kisses being pressed to her face. Blinking open her eyes, she stared into the soft features of Erin. A wide smile spread across her face as she sat up and encircled her arms around the woman. "You're beautiful in the morning," she whispered as she kissed her cheek softly.

"Am I? I always thought I looked saggy."

"No, you look soft, and fresh, and lovely." JJ punctuated each declaration with a kiss until Erin was smiling softly. "This is a side that we never got to see of you. It came out a little, at the end, but never in full force. Never like this. Hotch got to see it, though, didn't he? When he was here before."

Erin nodded as she rested her head on JJ's shoulder. "Sort of, yes. Who I was before Curtis, was a much more sensual, carnal, being, at least while I was here. I don't think I can be that person any longer." She nestled close to JJ, resting her arm around her waist. "I used to love being spanked and pinched, fucked hard and fast. So far, yesterday has proven my suspicions right. I crave being caressed, kissed, stroked. Thank you."

The woman pressed her lips to JJ's neck, letting out a soft sigh. "You're welcome," JJ softly replied, running her hand up and down Erin's side. "I don't think there's much else we can do together, Lady Phoenix. I mean, we've done just about everything, haven't we?"

Erin laughed lightly, shaking her head. "You are a naïve one, Cornsilk. There is so much more to explore, if you're up to the task. There are toys and the swing in the play room. I never liked the swing, much. Always felt like I was going to fall out." JJ made a soft sound of understanding and Erin began to draw patterns on her stomach. "What else is there, Aaron?"

"I remember that one time that we did water play. You didn't really seem up for that, but Dave talked you into it. Oh, we haven't done any of the sensory play yet. Would you like to do that after breakfast?"

"That does sound like a delightful plan, Aaron. But are we going to be focusing on Cornsilk or myself?"

"I think that we should start with Cornsilk and then, once she's been introduced to it, we could focus on you. I've missed your skin, Lady Phoenix, so soft and giving. This is going to be our last weekend together, isn't it?"

Erin nodded against JJ's chest, holding on to her a little tighter. "Yes. I know, when I said that yesterday, I might have changed my mind, but I'm more certain than ever. I'm glad that here, at the end of this, it's you who are with me, Aaron."

JJ felt hot tears splash against her chest, and she just rubbed Erin's back, trying to soothe the woman. "Shh, honey, we understand. I understand." She dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mmm, bacon and eggs sound wonderful right about now. Aaron?"

"I'll go call Tom. You look too content there to ask you to move, Lady Phoenix." She smiled against JJ's skin, and cuddled even closer, as if trying to lose herself in her.

"So what will happen to this beautiful room?" JJ asked, twirling pieces of Erin's hair around her fingers.

"Someone else will take up residence. Most likely Satine and Cherie. They've been after this room for years, after I made the mistake of inviting them up. Really, they're lovely women, but New York attitudes are so different from ours."

She nodded and tugged gently on Erin's hair, loving the silky feel of it. "You would look adorable with longer hair."

"David's often told me that, too. I was always taught that professional women have short hair, though. I suppose, now that that chapter of my life is over, I can grow it out again." She sighed a little and squirmed away from JJ a little so that she could sit up a little better. The sheets pooled around her waist and JJ smiled as she leaned over and kissed the spot where her heart was. "Thank you, Cornsilk. I know that this is probably not what you expected when you came to this place."

"Unexpected is wonderful, Lady Phoenix." She kissed Erin once more, bringing her hand up to cup Erin's breast, her thumb absently rubbing the nipple. "You know, when I was a child and we went to church, they used to sing this song about how nothing is impossible. After I started this job, I started seeing all the negative aspects of nothing being impossible. Now, however?"

"Now, you think the best. It is sort of hard to be negative when you've been reborn." Erin shrugged a little before pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. "I've never felt this free, you know. I've always had such responsibility on my shoulders, and now, most of that is gone. So, about that field trip, do you think we could do that next weekend? If you're home? I want to jump right back into life once more."

"I think Aaron would love that." Erin turned her head and smiled at JJ, and she smiled back, feeling the same sort of weightlessness invade her heart. "Your freedom is catching."

"It can be rather infectious." Hotch came back and joined them on the bed. "When will the tray be brought up?"

"In about forty five minutes. Do you want a massage before breakfast, Lady Phoenix?"

"Yes, I would. And I think Cornsilk might like one as well." He nodded and Erin stretched out on the bed, turning onto her stomach, resting her head on her arms. Hotch straddled her, bringing his hands up to the base of Erin's neck and beginning to tenderly dig them in, taking careful consideration to not hurt her.

While he was busy working on her back, JJ picked up the hand closest to her and began to softly knead the flesh, working out the tension she encountered before moving up her arm. Erin soon began to let out soft coos and moans of pleasure which made JJ smile with pleasure. "I take it you like this, Lady Phoenix."

"Mmm hmm," she drawled out through her nose and JJ brought the hand up to her lips, pressing soft kisses to each tip before kissing her palm. Slipping off the bed, she went round to the other side and picked up that hand, beginning to massage it as well. As soon as she was finished, she once more placed tender gentle, kisses to her fingers and palm before threading their fingers together and watching Hotch finish his work. He ended by kissing the small of Erin's back, and then looked up at JJ.

"It's your turn now, Cornsilk." The way Hotch said her name caused her to shiver in anticipation, and Erin squeezed her fingers gently. "Just stretch out along Lady Phoenix, there's more than enough room on this bed."

She nodded and let go of Erin's hand to turn and stretch out. Erin's hand soon found hers once more and she held on softly as Aaron began to dig the heels of his hand between her shoulder blades. Languidly, Erin turned her head and smiled at her. "He does the most wonderful things with his hands, doesn't he?" she whispered, and all JJ could do was nod, smiling in return.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're letting Lady Phoenix go first with the sensory play, right? I mean, since I've never done anything like this before," JJ said, winking at Erin.

"I suppose that we could do that, Cornsilk," he lowly said, going over to the bedside table and pulling out a black silk scarf. Erin sat on the bed and looked up at him, complete trust shining from her face. "You look so at peace, now. So beautiful and angelic. Close your eyes."

She complied and kept her face turned up while he tied the scarf around her eyes. "Aaron, please be gentle."

"You don't have to tell me twice, my sweet Lady Phoenix." Leaning down, he kissed her sweetly before pushing her back onto the bed, running his hand down her body. "Now, Cornsilk, the point of sensory play is to lose one sense so that the others might be heightened. Here."

Reaching into the drawer once more, he pulled out two marabou feathers, handing one to JJ. Grinning, she took it and began to run it up and down Erin's body, watching the way her muscles jumped at the soft touches. "You're right, she is so responsive to the lightest touch." Setting aside the feather, she stretched out alongside Erin, pressing one finger to the middle of her chest and lightly drawing a free pattern there.

Aaron stretched out along her other side and gently blew on the nipple closest to him. Erin arched up into the sensation, and JJ watched the peak wrinkle and pucker to stand at attention. "You have to place whisper light kisses here, Cornsilk. And even those will feel like too much when that's all you're focusing on."

JJ nodded and leaned in to press her lips against the swell of Erin's breast, avoiding her nipple. Moving down her body, she quickly licked and kissed the skin of her body, watching how Erin reacted to her. It was amazing to see how quickly the woman became aroused, and JJ breathed in that heady scent as she paused to swirl her tongue around her belly button. A keening moan tumbled from Erin's lips as she paused to run her tongue along a few of the stretch marks that lined the woman's stomach.

It was easy for her to bypass her mound, instead ghosting her lips over the inside of her thighs, dragging them down her leg until she reached the crease of her knee. Snaking her tongue out, she ran it along that sweet crease, gasping a little when Erin reflexively kicked out, a slight giggle erupting from her lips. A wicked grin spread across JJ's face as she pressed on, licking that ticklish spot until Erin's giggles turned into moans.

It was only when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder that she realized someone else had joined them in the room. Looking up, she saw Rossi standing next to her, a bemused grin on his face. She went to open her mouth, but he shook his head, placing his finger to his lips. Nodding, she kissed back up Erin's leg, quickly deciding to put on a show for him.

Ever so gently, she spread Erin's labia and breathed in deeply before letting her tongue flick over the woman's clit. Rossi maneuvered himself so that he could watch them better and he smiled at her as their eyes locked. Feeling a bit wicked, she drove Erin on to the brink of orgasm and then pulled away, nodding to Hotch.

He moved off the bed, and Rossi took his place, positioning himself between his beloved's legs. Without saying a word, he slowly entered her, filling her, and JJ slipped off the bed, somehow managing to get to Hotch's side, letting him wrap his arm around her waist and support her as they watched Dave make love to Erin.

He reached up and tugged the blindfold off her face and she broke into a wide grin. "David," she breathed out, tugging him down on top of her as they breathed through their orgasm. There was something so lovely to see about the way they made love, the way he pressed gentle kisses to her face as his tears mingled with hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He captured her lips once more, kissing her passionately, and JJ sighed as she rested her head against Aaron's chest. Once they were finished, Dave helped Erin to sit up against the headboard, his arm around her waist and a smile on his lips. "Tom called me, said that the Phoenix had finally started to accept visitors. I didn't know it was Hotch and Cornsilk until I got here, though."

"Yes, Aaron rather barged in on me unexpectedly. I'm coming home with you, and they're going to use this room for the rest of the weekend. After that, I don't care who has use of it, I'm not coming back here. My place is with you."

"And my place is with you." He kissed her sweetly and JJ sighed once more, moving forward to the bed. Dave reached out for her hand, and she clasped it, letting him pull her down onto the mattress. "Did Cornsilk please you?"

"Most assuredly. Aaron and she brought me the most lovely pleasure these last few hours, holding me and kissing me and fucking me. Cornsilk knows how to fuck well, gentle and tender, just like I need these days. The doctor said it might be months before I get over my sensitivity to physical touch."

He nodded and bundled her up close. JJ pulled Erin's feet into her lap and softly began to rub them. "Aaron, would you go get us some washcloths? We should really get cleaned up here."

He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. "So, use the rest of the weekend well. Invite Satine and Cherie up and have a little fun, if you so wish. The room is yours, Cornsilk, to do with as you wish until you leave."

Erin beckoned her up to her side, and JJ stretched out along her once more. "And what if I don't ever want to leave this place?"

"We all have to go back to our lives at some point, Jennifer." They smiled at each other, and JJ snuggled in close, resting her head on the woman's chest and listening to her heart. "And while we might never have another moment together, I will cherish this time that we had. Thank you." Erin turned her head and kissed JJ's cheek softly.

"Just as I will cherish this time as well." She reached out for Erin's hand, clasping it tightly. "Aaron brought us here to forget, to move on, but we've all been reborn, haven't we?" Erin nodded and kissed her once more as Hotch brought out a few wet washcloths. Gently, she whisked the cloth over Erin, washing away the accumulated sweat and fluids.

Once their ablutions were complete, Rossi helped Erin to her feet, leading her over to the armoire. As JJ watched, he tenderly helped her to dress before seating her in front of the vanity and softly brushing her hair. When he had finished, he placed a kiss to the top of her head and she smiled up at him, love radiating from her every feature.

"Goodbye, Cornsilk. Use the room well." Erin came over to her side and sweetly kissed her, burying her hand in her long blonde hair and holding her close as the kiss lingered on. "You are a sweet, sweet, woman. Please remain that way."

"I'll try, for you." Erin nodded and then took Rossi's arm, letting him lead her from the room. A heavy silence fell over her and she looked up at Hotch, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Hotch…"

He was by her side instantly, sitting next to her. She curled up against him, letting some of his quiet strength flow into her. "We'll see her next weekend, Cornsilk. She's not lost to us, not anymore."

"I know. It just feels like the end of a really good story, you know?" He nodded and kissed her softly. Sighing against his lips, she pulled him back onto the bed, eager to lose herself in him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, Cornsilk." JJ blinked open her eyes, staring up into Hotch's eyes. "We go home today."

"We do. Would, would you mind bringing Jack over, maybe having an impromptu sleepover? I don't think I'll be able to just slip right back into normal, not when I know how well we fit together."

"I suppose we could do that. I think that Jack will like being a big brother." She smiled and breathed in deeply, contentment filling her heart.

"I can't believe it is going to be so simple to fall into domesticity with you. It was never this easy with Will. I don't think that he ever really understood how much my career means to me. I worked so hard to make it out of the small town mentality, where the woman marries her man, settles down, and is content to raise the children that come. That was never me, that was never my sister. And I was not about to let that sense of suffocation hurt me the way it hurt her."

Aaron helped her to sit before pulling her close to his chest. As he rubbed her arm gently, she sighed, arching her neck so that she could kiss his jaw. "Cornsilk, are we really going to have time for that this morning?"

"There is always time for making love," she replied, gently nipping the spot she had just kissed. He growled lowly and pushed her back down on the mattress, covering her body with his. She could feel him stiffen against her thigh, and knew that he was just as eager for another round of sex as she was. "How do you want me this morning?" she purred and his eyes closed with pleasure.

"I want to try something with you, if you don't mind. It's a little trick I picked up from Dave." She nodded and let him turn her onto her stomach. Resting her head on her arms, she instinctively raised her ass into the air, relishing the feel of his hands gripping her hips as he slowly entered her. There was something about the angle that caused every nerve in her body to tingle.

"Deeper," she moaned out, biting her lip in pleasure, and she felt him shift his weight, thrusting in to her more fully. She loved the feel of his hands tightening around her hips, the sound of his breathing in her ear. As she focused on how he was making her feel, she felt her own pleasure build up to a fine point until finally she went over the edge, her orgasm sweeping over her.

"I've got you," Aaron whispered in her ear as he gently lowered her to the mattress. They cuddled together, and he pressed his lips to the base of her neck, kissing her sweetly. "Once we have our breath back, we'll shower."

"That sounds wonderful," she murmured, pressing back against him. His hands came up to cup her breasts, and she smiled as he absently thumbed her nipples. "And that feels wonderful, too. Is this how Rossi and Erin feel all the time? Like they can't keep their hands off each other every time they see each other? As if the passion is just simmering beneath the surface of their skin?" she asked suddenly, turning to face him.

"I would imagine so. They love each other, deeply."

"Even though they come here."

"Especially because they come here. He understands the very carnal nature that rests in her, and she understands the need to play at roles at times, to mask our true identities so that we can fully let go. Have you enjoyed your time here?"

JJ nodded, reaching up to cup his cheek as she smiled. "It was wonderful. The perfect place to come and blow off steam." She leaned in and kissed him quickly. "Now come on, we have a shower to get to."

He grinned and kissed her once more. "As you command."

She loved this playful, carefree, side that he had shown her this weekend. It so rarely came out when they were together, given the job that they did, but she wanted to see it more often. "All right, let's go." She tugged him out of the bed and over to the bathroom. They stepped into the shower and he turned the water on, letting it splash down on them.

She lathered up a loofah and began to scrub at her body, somewhat disappointed to wash the scent of Aaron off her body. She moaned a little when she felt his fingers begin to massage her scalp, working in the shampoo that Erin had left there. "You are going to smell like lilacs all day."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, glad to have a subtle reminder of her time in this place. The rest of the shower was concluded quickly, and they dried off before dressing and taking their bags down to the front. Within minutes, the car had been brought around, and they climbed in, Aaron taking off into the bright morning sun. Once they were on the road, her phone began to ping with notifications, and she pulled it out of her purse, looking at the screen. "I wonder why everyone is trying to get ahold of us?"

"Call Penelope and find out."

She nodded and called her best friend, surprised to hear her pick up on the first ring. "Jayje! It's a miracle! Strauss is alive, and she and Rossi are getting married tomorrow!"

"Huh, they didn't say anything…"

"Wait, you know already? And have seen them already? Where?"

"They showed up at our weekend getaway. So, I take it that everyone has Monday off, then?"

"Uh huh. They're getting married in his garden, just like you and Will did. Hopefully, this will end up better than yours did."

JJ nodded and rolled her eyes at Aaron. He fought to stifle a quiet laugh and she reached out to smack him with her free hand. "I think that their love will be strong enough to stand the test of time, PG. They certainly looked in love yesterday."

"Again, how did you see them? How did you know she was alive?"

JJ smirked a little. "Let's just say a little birdie told me. Make sure you send me the details for tomorrow, okay?"

"All right, but don't think I've dropped this. I will find out what you were up to this weekend to know that Strauss is alive. Don't think you can weasel your way out of this!"

JJ laughed lightly. "Goodbye, Garcia." Hanging up, she rested her head against the car seat as she stared at Aaron. "She wants to know where we were this weekend. Do you think we could get her a weekend pass sometime? I mean, she might be up to the pleasures of the Estate."

"And I can only imagine the things Cherie and Satine would do to her. And with her. Are we really ready to unleash that on the world?"

She shrugged, raising her eyebrow before quickly ducking in to kiss his cheek. "But what sweet madness that would be. Maybe we could convince Rossi and our Lady Phoenix to come with us and make it a quintet. And I know the perfect name for Penelope."

Something about her tone got him to chuckle, and she smiled, knowing that she had won him over. "All right, first we convince Dave and Erin, and then we work on Penelope. I suppose that nothing is impossible, after all."

"That is too true, Aaron. Too true, indeed." Cuddling back in the seat, she began to hum to herself, thinking about the new course her life was taking. Nothing was impossible, and all it had taken was a weekend of pleasure to open up a whole new world to her. She had to get something to thank Erin, to show her appreciation at being introduced to freedom and love, and she only had a week to do so. That should be enough time, she was sure.


End file.
